


A Bond Like No Other

by Vanfandam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Kanima, Post-Nogitsune, Protective Jackson Whittmore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanfandam/pseuds/Vanfandam
Summary: Jackson is on his way home after receiving a disturbing phone call.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes the person you least expect is the one that actually saves you.

 

Jackson counted himself lucky, he had spent the last year working on his control during his stay in London. Something that he'd grudgingly admitted was all thanks to Derek. As angry as he'd been for being forced to leave, he now understood why his parents had made that decision. He had been drowning in guilt and self hate after the whole Kanima saga and it was surprisingly Derek whom had noticed and put the wheels in motion to save him. Jackson will never forget that final confrontation between Derek and his parents.

  
_"...wouldn't wish what Jackson's gone through on anyone else. He won't get better if he stays here. As much as I want to protect him, I can't. He needs someone that understands trauma and has links to the supernatural world."_

_"So what do you suggest, Hale? You did this to him, my son was fine before you came along!"_

_"Jackson wasn't fine! The Kanima only presented itself because Jackson was in emotional turmoil, he was so lost in self pity, loneliness and insecurities that his body rejected the wolf and transformed into the Kanima. Jackson body was strong and healthy, there was no outward sign that the bite would fail."_

_"Are you blaming my wife and I for Jackson's issues, for the monster that killed those people?! We weren't the ones that went on a killing spree."_

_"Neither was Jackson! I'm not putting the blame on anyone, least of all Jackson. He is not a monster, you cannot blame a person for the way he was trained to feel. Jackson has lived with his insecurities for years and no one took the time to see it and help. We're all to blame for that, but none of us are to blame for what the Kanima did. The blame lies souly on the real monsters that used it to control Jackson.  
What I'm trying to make you understand is that your son needs help and we can't provided it for him here. Don't you want your son to get better? Doesn't Jackson deserve the chance to move past this?"_

_"We may not show it sometimes but we love our son very much. He won't let us get close, he hasn't for years. It was easier to let him have his space than push for anything more. We don't know how to reach him anymore, we don't know how to help."_

_"The best possible way to help him right now is to get him out of Beacons Hill. There's too many memories here that won't leave him alone. There's a pack in London that is willing to take him in. Their Alpha's mate has a widely known reputation for emotional rehabilitation. He specialises in cases similar to Jackson's. They have extended their invitation to include both you and your wife for the duration of Jackson's recovery. They'd be willing to work with the three of you."_

_"You think that's a wise choice? To take him from one pack and move him to another? Are they even trustworthy? I don't want to lose my son more than I already have."_

_"You won't lose him, the London Alpha is both wise and sincere, she allied herself to the Hale pack when my grandfather was Alpha. She is the only one that I would trust to help Jackson. Look, Jackson is pack and I failed to protect him. I don't want to fail him again, I know I'm risking losing him to the London pack because of my mistakes, but his needs are more important than ours. Please take Jackson to London, let him heal, let your family heal, the door will always be opened if he wants to come back."_

  
Jackson doesn't believe that he'll ever truly recover from the Kanima but at least now he can face each day with purpose, if not happiness. He very nearly stayed with the London pack, not really seeing what could be waiting for him in Beacons Hill, but Alpha Williams had been quite vocal in her opinions of pack loyalty. Jackson thought very highly of the old nag and her mate. If it wasn't for them, he would have been lost. It took Jackson a long time to get over the resentment and anger he had towards Derek but once it did, Jackson was able to see how badly Derek himself had suffered without anyone there to help him. It took a lot of balls to face his parents like Derek did, he'll always be thankful for that. Of course, it helped that Alpha Williams was Derek's biggest fan, something to do with grouchy eyebrows and a diaper incident from well over a couple of decades ago. Jackson's just dying to hear that story!

Jackson buckled his seatbelt as the lights came on and the flight attendants began their spiel, in about an hour or so he'd be facing his Alpha again. Had it been a month or so ago he would have dragged his feet, but after that last phone call with Derek, it was all he could do to hastily pack a bag and be on the earliest flight home.

He now knew what it was like to be part of a strong healthy pack, his relationship with his parents had improved so much that he no longer kept them at a distance. But the biggest surprise was his new found friendship with a certain aggravating idiot. They had begun corresponding by Skype and email about four months into Jackson's stay in London. At first, he wouldn't read them let alone respond to them, but the spaz wouldn't give up. The emails had started off with stupid wolf memes and idiot dog jokes and were only sent every couple of weeks but then they started coming in every week or every other day. So Jackson opened one up, determined to tell Stiles to fuck off, when his eyes caught on the words 'they're dead'. At first the names Erica and Boyd didn't ring any bells so it wasn't until he read the previous emails in his trash folder that he vaguely remembered Derek mentioning adding to the pack.

He was already typing before he even realised he was going to respond. To this day, he still doesn't know what made him reach out, only that there was this strong need to connect or to comfort. And there began a strange friendship with one Stiles Stilinski. It didn't take long for them to start Skyping. Stiles filled him in on all the comings and goings of the pack and Jackson filled Stiles in on the quirky yet wonderful London pack. Even though they emailed every other day and Skyped every week, they never got bored. They always had things to talk about, it was through Stiles that Jackson began to forgive Derek and accept him as his Alpha. And no so surprisingly, it was through Stiles that Jackson was able to mend the rift between Danny and himself.

  
_"You gonna call Danny any time soon, asshole?"_

_"Who you calling an asshole, dickface?"_

_"Nice one. But seriously Jacks, your bro is hurting. Those Alphas really did a number on him. He could do with his best friend."_

_"Stiles...I can't. He'll hate me for what I've become. How can I face him after everything, when I'm just as bad as that Ethan guy. I can't even look at myself in the mirror, all I see is a monster. I'd die if he looked a me the same."_

_"Jackson, you are so far from being a monster. The only thing that made you a monster was when you were an asshole to me, and even then you weren't even a monster, you were just an asshole. You are just as much a victim as those people that died, they never would have died if you hadn't been controlled. The fact that you feel guilt proves that you're a good person, a monster wouldn't even bat an eye at so much bloodshed. Please believe me, Jackson, Danny loves you and would never blame you for what happened. Don't punish him or yourself for what Matt and Argent did to you."_

_"How can you know for sure though? It's been so long, I don't know if I can risk it. What if you're wrong?"_

_"I know what it's like to have your best friend faze you out of his life. I don't want either of you going through that heartbreak. You think you're protecting him but all you do is hurt him. You've been friends since you were kids, you're brothers. Brothers don't just walk away. They fight together and protect each other."_

_"Shit Stiles, Scott doesn't deserve you. Your too good for him, but knowing you, you'll still forgive him when he comes crawling back."_

_"That's what friends do, Jax."_

_"I don't know how you do it, we treat you like shit and you just...you just let it all go as if it never happened. I was such an asshole to you and here you are giving me advice."_

_"You're my friend, Jackson. All I ever wanted was to be your friend."_

_"You are. Other than Danny, you're the closest thing I've had to a best friend in all my life."_

_"Then take my advice and call Danny, give him the curtesy of proving himself. You both deserve that."_

  
It had taken time to build the courage to make that call, but when he did it was the most he'd cried in a long time. He now had his best friend back and he'd promised both Stiles and Danny that he'll never let that friendship go again.

And now he was putting those words to action, he was returning home because they needed him.

  
_"We're losing him, Jackson. He's shut himself from all of us, Scott and Lydia are mourning Alison and Aiden, Isaac has up and left with Chris Argent and the Sheriff is struggling to cope with so many of his men dying. The only person he'll actually respond to is Danny and even then it's only through text. All he ever says though is that he's fine. But he's not fine, Jackson."_

_"I don't understand, he hasn't been in contact in weeks. I thought he was...it doesn't matter what I thought. Tell me from the start."_

_"I still don't know what happened. People started dying and Stiles was blacking out a lot and he ended up in that place, Eichen House. He wa..."_

_"Stiles is not crazy!! Why the hell would you even let h..."_

_"SHUT UP!! I didn't!! I...I didn't know, I swear on my life I didn't know he was put in there. He went himself when his dad was at work, just walked right in and it was so bad, Jackson. So bad. I couldn't find him and he was in so much pain, all I could feel was his pain and then it was like he wasn't even there anymore. He was standing in front of me and it wasn't him. Shit, Jackson, it wasn't him! They wanted to kill him, but it wasn't him, it was something else wearing his skin, something evil and they wanted to kill him. I couldn't...I couldn't let that happen. Stiles is a little shit at the best of times but he's pack and he's good and whole. I couldn't let them take him out."_

_"I don't understand, what the fuck happened down there?! I haven't heard from Stiles and Danny in a while, I've been away so I have no idea what your talking about. Tell me that the hell is going on!"_

_  
"Fuck!...fuck.... Jackson, Stiles was possessed by an evil fox spirit. It's called a Nogitsune and its purpose is to kill and destroy. We don't really know how long it had been possessing Stiles but Scott was able save him by biting him. Because a fox and a wolf can't live in the same body, right? So Scott bit him but by that stage the Nogitsune had already killed Alison and Aiden. We got Stiles back but he's not the same, I mean how could he be the same after everything? He remembers everything and Scott and Lydia don't blame him but they don't speak to him either. Danny and I have tried to reach him but I don't think it's us he needs."_

_"Where is he now?"_

_"In his room. He's always in his room. You're the only one that could possibly understand what he's going through and I know that I promised to let you live your life but he needs you, we need you."_

  
*****

As he stepped off the ramp and made his way through customs, those words kept playing over and over in his head "he needs you, we need you". He was angry that he hadn't been told earlier but in the end, it had been such a simple decision to make. As soon as he passed through the sliding exit doors he noticed the distinct scent of his Alpha. He didn't care what Derek said, the Alpha spark was still there somewhere, he could feel it. He walked faster, barely making it in front of Derek before he collapsed on him, arms wrapping themselves around the older wolf. Nose buried deep in the man's neck, breathing him in, taking in the comfort of the scent of home.

"Jackson" Derek's voice cracked as he held the young wolf closer.

"Don't send me away again Derek, I know it was to protect me but please don't send me away again. I need to be home."

Derek held him tighter "Whatever you want Jackson. Whatever you need. Come on, let's go see our boy." After scenting his beta, Derek patted his back and led he to the car.

The drive to Beacons Hill went fairly quickly. Jackson kept quiet, never taking his eye off Derek for too long.

"What?"

Jackson blushed at been caught out, it was strange being so close after such a long time apart. "Nothing, how's Stiles?"

Derek let it slide as he responded "He goes to school and goes back home and stays in his room. He dropped out of lacrosse and doesn't attend any pack meetings. Danny and I try to take turns looking out for him, Danny at school and me at night. Danny says he's quiet at school, sits and doesn't talk to anyone and at night he hardly sleeps. When he does sleep, he gets nightmares. His dad and I take turns watching over him but the Sheriff is exhausted."

Didn't sound like Derek had been getting much rest either. Jackson remained quiet for the rest of the drive, absorbed in memories of those first few months after the Kanima. He wouldn't wish it on his own enemy let alone a friend. He wasn't sure how he could help Stiles. History proved that he wasn't really any good with words.

Pulling up to the Stilinski house, Derek drew in a deep breath in preparation for whatever was about to happen. "I didn't tell him you were coming. We weren't sure how he'd react to us calling for help."

Jackson just nodded his head in understanding as he stepped out of the car and slowly made his way to the front door. He could hear two heartbeats inside, one downstairs and the other coming from somewhere upstairs. He focused on that erratic heartbeat whilst they waited for the Sheriff to answer the door.

If the Sheriff was surprised to see Jackson, he didn't show it. He made mention for them to enter and clasped Jackson on the shoulder as he walked through. "It's good to see you son, thank you for coming."

Jackson wasn't too sure if anyone should be thanking him seeing as they weren't even sure if Stiles would even be happy to let him in. He said as much to the Sheriff.

"Kid, my son is drowning and none of us know what that's like. We're not expecting a miracle, we'd be happy with any kind of reaction."

With that, Jackson slowly made his way up the stairs knowing full well that a possible battle lay ahead. As he reached the door to Stiles room he paused and listen to the increase in Stiles heartbeat, obviously the boy knew that someone was there. When he entered the room he found Stiles facing the window, his shoulders all tense and his fingers twitching at his sides. He made no move to turn around to see who was at the door so Jackson slowly closed the door behind him and leaned against it as he pondered what to do next.

They stood there, like that, for quite a while until Jackson lifted himself off the door and silently made his way towards Stiles. He stood behind the boy, monitoring his heartbeat that had sped up the closer he got. When it settled again to a somewhat normal 'Stiles pace', Jackson reached out and slowly wrapped his arms around the boy, gently pushing at his chest with the palm of his hand to so that his weight was supported by the wolf. Stiles tensed at the first touch but otherwise didn't react. Jackson took that as permission and allowed himself to rest his head at the base of the boys neck, breathing him in just as he had done with Derek. It may have been seconds, it may have been hours but gradually the tension slowly seeped out of Stiles' shoulders. No words were spoken, no gestures made. Just the boy and the wolf, both tormented by vivid memories that would never leave. Gently stroking his hands up and down along Stiles fragile front, Jackson rested his hands over Stiles' heart, a silent acknowledgement that he understood what Stiles was feeling.

Stiles began to shake as he choked on a broken sob, his legs gave out on him as the tears started to fall. Supporting both their weight, Jackson gently guided Stiles down, turning the boy as they reach the floor. Letting him lean on his chest, he wrapped his arms around Stiles again and held on with all his strength. "I've got you Stiles, I've got you." He whisper and he rocked slowly, back and forth, to soothe him.

The tears came out big, faster and ugly, sobs became heart wrenching cries as Stiles finally unloaded all his grief on the one person that couple possibly understand what it was like to have your soul stolen from you.

Below them, sitting in the lounge, Derek whipped at his eyes as he breathed a sigh of relief. There was no need to inform the Sheriff, the howling cries were loud enough to reach both of them. They stayed close but made no move to interrupt the two boys. It was enough to sit close by should either one of the boys call out for them.

"I'm here Stiles, I'm here now, I won't leave you." He pressed kisses on the boy's forehead before tucking his head back between Stiles' shoulder and neck. I won't leave you, he silently repeated to himself. They'll get through this together, it was the pack way. It was hours before the tears dried up, leaving behind two very wet shirts and one very drained boy. "Come on Stiles, let's get you out of these clothes and into something warm."

Stiles didn't put up much of a fight as Jackson stripped him of his clothes and dressed him in warmest sweats he could find, he was then guided to the bed and made to lay down. He whimpered and reached out as Jackson moved away. "Hey, it's ok. I'm not going anywhere. I'm just gonna borrow a top to change into." Making quick work of exchanging one shirt for another, he stripped his pants and slotted himself firmly next to Stiles. Stiles wasted no time in wrapping himself around Jackson, making sure to press up against his warm body, satisfied that every part of them touched. He then rested his head on Jackson's chest and slowly but surely drifted off to sleep to the sound of the steady heart beat.

As he watched over Stiles, Jackson thought back to all the times he had been the cause of those tears. He'd been so cruel to the boy for so long that he still worried that Stiles would remember and give up on him. Drawing the boy closer as he allowed himself to relax, Jackson vowed to do everything possible to keep him safe.

  
*****

  
Derek waited to hear any more noise coming from upstairs before turning to the Sheriff "He's asleep."

"Thank God! I don't think I could have heard him cry like that one more second without going up there and hugging him."

"I know the feeling, Stiles is pack and all my senses keep shouting out to comfort him. Jackson handled it well."

Both the Sheriff and Derek were quiet for a moment before the Sheriff asked "What was it he said for Stiles to let go like that?"

"He didn't say anything. I'm not quite sure what he did exactly, just that it was silent in there before Stiles broke down."

Rubbing his hand down his face, the Sheriff smiled softly "So you were right then, calling Jackson was the right thing to do. I worry that so much burden on Jackson will cause him to relapse but this is my son we're talking about here."

Derek shook his head as he stood up "Jackson and Stiles have formed a strong bond over the last year despite the animosity between them in the past. Even his parents and Alpha Williams commented how Stiles has played a huge part in Jackson's recovery. I don't doubt that Jackson will do just about anything for Stiles now."

  
The Sheriff nodded in agreement. Before the Nogitsune, his son had been adamant that Jackson was a good person. Stiles had spent less time looking for Scott and more time on his computer. Although, apart from Derek and Danny, he wasn't sure if anyone else knew about his son's weekly catch up with Jackson. He could only imagine the sort of trouble that would cause between Stiles and Scott. From what he understood of it all, Scott may have helped save Jackson when he was the Kanima but there was definitely no blood lost between the two. In some ways he was thankful that Scott hadn't shown up, as much as he loved that kid like his own son, he really didn't think Scott would know the first thing about what to do in this situation. The fact that he's been absent since it all came crashing down is proof enough about that.

"Where are you heading off to now, Derek?"

"Huh? Oh, I might go back to the loft. There's a couple of things that I need to sort out, I'll be back tomorrow if that's alright with you, Sheriff."

It never ceased to amaze him how some one as big and imposing as Derek could look sheepish and nervous as well.

"Son, how many times to I have to tell you to call me John. You're an important part of Stiles' life and therefore and important part of mine. The door...and the window will always be opened for you."

*****

The road ahead would be long, the trauma of being stripped of your self to such an extent as Stiles had been could easily drive a person to do anything to make the hurt stop. In fact, there were times when he believed that maybe it would be better to take that final step. But laying there in the warm embrace of one Jackson Whittmore, Stiles saw a little shimmer of hope.

Because if anyone could make his life bright again and his heart full again... it was Jackson Whittmore.

 


End file.
